


Undercover Angel

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23960596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Clark is an angel. No, really. Cynics beware: Here Be Schmoop. With a side serving of schmoopy angst.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 3





	Undercover Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2005.
> 
> Original notes: This vid was complete joy to make, as it gave me an excuse to gather clips of Clark looking unearthly beautiful. If it doesn't make a whole lot of narrative sense, ah well. Such is the price of beauty.

**Song:** Undercover Angel  
 **Artist:** JJ72  
 **Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
 **Summary:** Clark is an angel. No, really. Cynics beware: Here Be Schmoop. With a side serving of schmoopy angst.

[Undercover Angel, 11MB wmv](https://app.box.com/shared/static/g6tk8rkj6f.wmv). Click to download. 

[Undercover Angel on **YouTube**](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AiPMs1wuNec)   


The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/154920.html).


End file.
